ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Backyardigans
Baby Backyardigans is a American-Canadian computer-animated children's television series created by Catherine Cavadini and developed by Audu Paden for Decode Entertainment and C.O.R.E. Toons, in association with Cartoonverse Television. The series premiered on October 25, 2006 on Nickelodeon and ended its run on May 25, 2007. The series follows the adventures of the most adorable and adorable baby quintet in the world, consisting of Baby Pablo, Baby Austin, Baby Tyrone, Baby Tasha and Baby Uniqua, who always took care of each other by doing whatever they would make sure from the first to the last time. The series ceased to exist on December 15, 2014. Development On December 15, 2003, Cartoonverse Worldwide, CORE and Decode Entertainment announced plans to create a series of 26 episodes under the Baby Backyardigans name, with the production location of the movie being set in Toronto, Ontario. On March 15, 2004, Audu Paden was hired to be the series developer, while Steven DeNure, Neil Court and Beth Stevenson were the series' executive producers. On July 25, 2004, Cartoonverse Worldwide announced that the production of 26 episodes will begin on September 13, 2004 and end on January 25, 2006. On March 15, 2006, Paden announced that Nickelodeon is ready for acquire the rights to Baby Backyardigans from the USA. Nickelodeon made the show's world premiere on October 25, 2006. Transmission rights were announced to be acquired starting July 30, 2006; Jetix Latin America is set to air the show starting November 27, 2006, while Disney Channel UK handles the transmission rights of Baby Backyardigans in the United Kingdom. Meanwhile on August 25, 2004, Jetix Germany was announced as the transmitter of Baby Backyardigans in Germany, and ABC Television broadcast it in Australia as of September 2007. Characters *'Baby Pablo' (David Boat): One of the main characters of the show. Baby Pablo strongly resembles his older counterpart. He is primarily dark blue. He has a yellow beak and a yellow stomach. He wears a blue-and-yellow beanie hat with a red propeller and a blue bowtie. *'Baby Tyrone' (Tom Kenny): One of the main characters of the show. Baby Tyrone is primarily orange. He has yellow antlers and red hair. He wears a blue and red striped shirt. *'Baby Uniqua' (Grey DeLisle): One of the main characters of the show. One of the main characters of the show. Baby Uniqua is mostly a pink color. She has a larger head and eyelashes than the older Uniqua. Baby Uniqua's body is mostly a light pink color with dark pink spots. Her eyes are white with black pupils. Baby Uniqua wears magenta-colored overalls with light pink spots. *'Baby Tasha' (Molly Shannon): One of the main characters of the show. Baby Tasha is primarily yellow. She wears red Mary Jane shoes and a dark orange dress decorated with a light orange flower design. *'Baby Austin' (Rob Paulsen): One of the main characters of the show. Baby Austin is primarily purple. The insides of his ears and his nose are a darker purple. He wears a light blue T-shirt with a yellow stripe and a pair of blue shorts. Episodes International Broadcast See also *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' *Cartoonverse Television *C.O.R.E. Toons *Decode Entertainment Category:2000s American animated comedy television series Category:2000s American science fiction television series Category:2000s Canadian animated comedy television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2006 American television series debuts Category:2007 American television series endings Category:2006 Canadian television series debuts Category:2007 Canadian television series endings Category:Friki shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Disney Channel Europe shows Category:Jetix Germany shows Category:Jetix (Latin America) shows Category:ABC1 shows Category:ABC Kids shows Category:TVE1 shows Category:TVE2 shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:CITV shows Category:ITV shows